


Light Catches Your Face

by orphan_account



Series: Aesthetics [5]
Category: Original Work, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Romance, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Light Catches Your Face

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156748723@N02/36708222006/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
